The Destiny Continues
by Cilinia
Summary: What happens after the final dot? Takes place 50 years after Inheritance ends, focused on Eragon and Arya's romance.
1. Chapter 1

***Spoiler* This story happens POST Inheritance, so... yeah, if you don't want to have some important details, don't read. I'll be switching between Arya's POV, and Eragon's. Focused on ExA.**

Arya's POV:

She preferred summer and spring.

Yes.

The sun gently warming her skin, the beautiful sunsets, the sweet temperature...

She liked summer and spring.

Arya sighed, looking at the snow falling by the window.

Of course, the Nature knew why she chose those 4 seasons, and the Elves believed in the Nature.

But...

They were all out, dancing in the snow, kissing under mistletoe.

_Arya_ said gently Firnen's voice in her head.

_Yes, Firnen?_ she asked.

_It's the first time you have some time to rest, forget about your duties, stop feeling sad, and go to sleep._

_No, I cannot. If I don't finish reading those messages from Nasuada, I won't be able to decide whatever she requires._

_Forget about Nasuada, _repeated Firnen with his calm voice, _and go get some rest, it will be good for you to be alone with your thoughts a moment, since you're Queen, you cannot think about what is happening in your own life. So go, I'll watch over._

She sighed. She couldn't say no. Just because he was right: she was exhausted.

Leaving the work room, she went to her own chamber, in the center of Tialdari Hall.

The atmosphere was cold.

She went slowly in her bed, and laid down.

Closing her eyes, she wished that Firnen could enter in her room.

_I know you're unhappy, _he said, _and I know why, but you've got to be strong. You've got to wait._

_Wait for what, Firnen? I've waited all my life for things that never happened._

_You got to wait for that day, when you'll finally be able to leave the elves, and to be who you were again._

_It's not so easy. I'm not the same person. Do you really think that, just with abdicating the throne, I'll restart laughing and dancing? I'll restart living? I don't think so._

_Well, when you had a goal, when you had to defend your people against Galbatorix, even if you were shaken by Faolin's death, you were still yourself. At least with Eragon._

_Eragon makes me feel different. That's the only reason. It's not me. It's him. _

She heard him roaring in the sky.

_You know what I mean, _he finally growled.

_Yes, I do, _she smiled.

_People are wondering about you having a mate, _he noticed.

_You know what? What about me having some rest?_

_Alright, alright. I love you._

_And I you, Firnen._

He removed his mind from hers, letting her think about all that he said.

Suddenly, tears in her eyes appeared.

She was so lonely...

Without family, without friend, without anything.

Just Firnen, and her.

And on top of that, she knew everything she wanted to have was merged in a single person.

So far away from here.

He was her friend.

He was her battle partner.

And he could have been her family. If only...

She chased her tears, and grabbed her bed clothes with so much strength that her hands turned pale.

Why?

Why did he have this affect on her?

She had lost so many cherished people: Evandar, Faolin, Oromis, Islanzadi.

She wanted to see them again but never – ever- she felt that horrible feeling of being deserted.

_It's just because he's still alive_, she thought.

But in another way, she was glad for him.

He was happy, with his pupils, and Saphira.

He was teaching, learning.

He had to be happy.

Anger took her.

He _had _to be happy!

She wouldn't have let go on him, and felt so bad for so long if he wasn't happy.

She felt unarmed. Unprotected.

And she wanted to be with only one person at that moment.

And this person was far away from her.

Yes.

She hated winter.

* * *

**Okay, this is the end of the first chapter! I'm really new to FanFiction, so I don't really know how chapter-system works, is it the same with .DocX than with .Story ? However, I'll try to settle it and... please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter! I did my best to post it quickly! I know I said (actually I wrote) that I'll be switching between Eragon's POV and Arya's, and the first chapter was just on Arya's one, because I didn't planed to make it so short, but it's going to be her POV here too...**

Arya's POV

When she woke up from her waking dreams, she realized it was the middle of the night. Standing up, she rubbed her eyes, and took her bed clothes as a wrap around her, shivering from cold.

She sent her mind to Firnen's, and knew he was asleep.

Deciding that she couldn't sleep again, she dressed with a large coat, and went out.

Snow was still falling.

Her bare feet sinking into it, she didn't care, and went to this place where Eragon confessed his first feelings.

She slowly sat on the bench, wishing he was here.

Tears rolled from her eyes on her cheeks.

She couldn't help it...

_What is with me? _She thought, _I've never cried so much in a so short period._

She started sobbing like a little child. Weak.

The moon high in the sky was watching her while she cried again and again.

She couldn't feel her feet. She couldn't feel her heart. They were frozen by the cold temperature.

They were frozen by her loneliness.

_I'm desperate..._ she realized.

What a weird feeling.

She always knew she was a strong person. She thought she was able to handle anything, any pain, any emotion.

But she had her weak moments. Those moments when her heart lose all his strong façade.

And all the pain she was taking exploded in her.

She stayed there more than an hour, an finally, her tears stopped.

Suddenly, a voice whispered:

"Arya..."

She jumped, startled, and looked around her without seeing anybody.

Two hands took her by her shoulders.

"Who...?" she began.

"It's alright, said the warm voice, don't be sad."

She recognized it with a horrified feeling.

"Eragon...?"

"Who else? Come, my Queen."

Her heart went faster, but she ignored it.

_He said «my Queen»...Damn, don't think about it._

As she didn't move, he came in front of her and held her into his arms.

The dark was too pronounced, and she couldn't see his face.

He closed her to him.

"I'm here, he said, but I think you're not in the right place, are you. Let me accompany you to your rooms."

She nodded, still shivering at the touch of his hands.

He took her to her chamber, and she returned to bed, under his attentive and caring gaze.

_Arya _said Firnen in her head.

She didn't answer, still lost in her dreams.

_Wake up, Arya! You're disrespectful!_

She opened her eyes, surprised at his tone.

_What is it? _She asked in a tired voice.

"'Morning" said someone in the room.

She turned her head, and saw him.

Eragon...

"Good morning, Eragon" she replied slowly, not knowing what attitude to use.

Shame climbed to her cheeks as she decided to avoid the subject of what happened last night.

He smiled gently.

_He has pity of me_, she thought.

She hated that feeling.

"So why are you here?" she asked with a stern voice.

He seemed surprise by that aggressive way of speaking, but he replied quickly:

"I have decided to end my isolated life in Doru Areaba, so I came to see you."

"Why did you... Who's training the riders?"

He took his time before answering:

"Murthag."

"But Murthag had decided to keep his distances from everyone that can remind him of Galbatorix!"

"Well, I guess he couldn't take it, and came with Thorn to train the riders, letting me travel to you."

She didn't answer.

She was mad at him.

He made her cry such long hours because he had decided to leave this land forever, and now, he was quietly coming back, with his know-it-all smile.

He seemed to notice it, because he asked:

"Is everything alright? I know I should have told you about that, but I wanted to surprise you."

She smiled sweetly.

"I'm happy you thought about me. But please, next time, tell me."

He nodded respectfully, and then added with an amused tone:

"You talked about me in your sleep."

* * *

**The end of the chapter 2 ! :) Please, R&R! And tell me if you notice some errors (grammar, expressions), I would correct everything!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Thanks to Elemental Dragon Slayer, and ReadingForHours for their reviews! This chapter is going to be a little longer, and here is –finally- Eragon's POV.**

Eragon's POV.

She was so beautiful.

Even if he was exhausted by his travel he couldn't have let her sleep alone after the mood she was in.

So he stayed and watched her sleep all night.

She sat up on the bed, and seemed to still be the one he knew.

Her long hair was falling on her shoulders and in her back in a so beautiful and natural way that he couldn't keep his desire to kiss her perfectly made lips.

He just wanted to take her by her waist, and to pull her close to him.

He did none of that.

The words she said while sleeping resounded in his mind, and he couldn't really think of something else, like if fireworks were exploding in his head.

_Little one, _said Saphira.

_...Yeah?_

_She's asking you who is training the riders._

_Oh!_

"Murthag." he said awkwardly.

Saphira was listening to their conversation through his own mind.

She thought he couldn't handle being alone with her after all this time.

Arya said something about the fact that Murthag wanted to stay alone with Thorn, and he replied automatically, not really listening.

_I guess what two-legers women say is true. You male don't listen to them, _said Saphira in his mind.

_I cannot listen to her right now. She's just so dazzling, blinding me. _

_Well for a blind, you are quite watching. _

He didn't reply, amused by that true fact.

She didn't realize, or maybe she didn't mind, that she was in a short sleeping dress, and by this clear and cold morning, the sun was passing through the window and reflecting on her and he could see her curves.

He broke the silence that reigned by saying:

"You haven't change."

A little smile ran on her lips.

"We don't really agree about that, but it's certainly good to see you again" she finally whispered.

"Why don't we agree about that?" he asked, confused.

She shook her head.

"Forget it."

He obeyed, putting that in a part of his mind so he could ask her later.

"Will you allow me to get dressed?" she finally asked with an amused smirk.

_Don't say that! _shouted Saphira's voice in his mind as he was about to ask if he could stay while she was dressing.

He barely restrained it, and left the room silently.

_I should teach you how to act with women..._ sighed his dragoness.

_Yeah, you, the dragon._

_Well, at least, the dragon has a mate._

Cutting off her mind from his, she went to see Firnen.

He smiled.

Leaning on the wall, he waited for Arya to come.

_This is curious. I've met plenty of women in my life. She's the only one to have this affect on me. I just don't get it, _he thought.

Finally, when minutes seemed to be hours, she came out in a more appropriate outfit.

"Should we take a walk?" she asked.

"As you will" he answered.

They went out of Tialdari Hall, and walked together in a snowy Ellesmera.

"When did you arrive?" she asked.

Trying to not focus on her body near his, her shoulder almost touching his, and her hand brushing against his, he replied:

"Yesterday, in the after-noon. Saphira waited in the forest, getting some rest, and I came here. Actually, I couldn't wait to see you."

She smiled.

"But, you're making me confused. I thought you would never return."

He sighed.

"Angela said I would leave Alagaesia forever. But when she told me that, Alagaesia was under Galbatorix 'reign. Now, Alagaesia is not the same than before. So actually, I'm not returning. I'm just coming to a new Alagaesia, and my prophecy does not fit to this one."

Arya did not reply immediately.

"So you're prophecy is false now", she finally said.

"... Not really."

They stayed silent for a while, just walking and enjoying each other presence.

His feelings were stronger than never for her, and he realized sadly that she didn't even hug him for his return.

"Are you...really happy to see me?" he asked.

Startled, she stopped and looked at him.

The hood of her red cape giving him the impression that a halo of magic and mystery was surrounding her, she answered:

"Of course I am! How can you even think the opposite?"

"I don't know...I just –"

"Eragon! Did I make you feel, in some way, that my feelings have changed for you? Because that's untrue!"

"No, not ... not really..."

_Damn. Always acting like a child. Good job man, _he thought with bitterness.

"So what's the matter?"

He could see lightnings of anger in her eyes.

"I've missed you." he whispered, looking down.

He sighed. She would probably run away, and leave him to accomplish her tasks.

Suddenly, he felt her arms wrapping around his neck, and her body pushing against his in a big hug.

"I've missed you too." she replied in his ear.

He shivered, and hugged her back.

Tears appeared in his eyes, as he rethought of all that they did together.

Her scent of pines was almost drugging him when they finally parted.

She smiled sadly, and said:

"I should join the Council, we're going to gather, actually, we need to deliberate about some things. I may not be available until tonight... I'll ask someone to lead you to a room, and I'll probably visit you after that."

He nodded.

"Alright."

She left him there, and did the way back to Tialdari Hall.

Arya's POV.

_How is it with Saphira?_ asked Arya to her dragon.

_You don't want to talk about it, _he replied.

_Why not?_ she chuckled.

_How is it with Eragon? _

_Firnen! _

_What?_

_Do you really think that I don't know your making such things with her?_

_Do you really think that I don't know you're in love with him?_

Shocked, she cut off abruptly her mind from his.

She was in love with nobody.

How could she love again?

After the war, the blood, the torture, the death?

That was impossible.

Eragon was her friend.

He could have been something else, but he had decided to leave.

_But now, he's here. For me, _she thought.

Sighing, she entered the Concil room, and went to her place.

"Good morning, your Majesty" said the five Elves in the same time.

She had asked to stop greeting her in the formal way.

She replied monotonously, and started the proceeding.

Half day passed as they decided of the new borders of the elf empire, in agreement with what Nasuada suggested to her.

But a single thing was on her mind.

Eragon.

* * *

**I've decided that it would be interesting if the story happened in one day. No actually, two days, if you take in account the chapter 1. So tell me if that pleases you, and review ! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! I think I'll just add two more chapters to get to the end. I'm sorry it's short, and kinda boring... :S **

Eragon's POV

Eragon continued his little walk in the city, hands in his pockets, his breath forming a white cloud because of the cold.

_I'm starving, _he said to Saphira.

_Then eat._

_What a fount of wisdom, _he replied with humor.

_You should go to the forest. There are those vegetables you eat frequently. _

_Nah, I want to stay here._

_You can look for the kitchens in the palace._

_Kitchens?_

_Yes. They gave me faelnirv before going to the vardens, many years ago._

_Okay, I'll try that. Thanks._

She stayed silent for a couple of seconds, and then added:

_Firnen would like to talk to you._

_Now?_

_No, but before you go to see Arya._

He sighed.

He had planned to get some rest, to train with Vanir, and to take a shower before spending time with her.

_I'll be there, _he said.

He went to Tialdari Hall, and paced the principal corridor, searching a place that could look like the royal kitchens.

He didn't find anything.

_Do you remember where those kitchens were? _He asked to his dragoness.

_Noo..._ she answered, the half of her mind busy with Firnen's.

He sighed.

_Useless reptilian. _

"Eragon Shadeslayer." said a voice behind him.

He turned hurriedly to face the person.

It was a small elf, with white hair and a strange look on the face.

He greeted him first, and Eragon responded.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, may I lead you to your rooms?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. Thanks."

He followed the little elf, and as they arrived, he recognized Arya's room in front of his.

He cleared his throat before asking:

"Isn't this the royal corridor? I'm not supposed to stay here."

"The others rooms are already taken by the riders, I asked to Her Majesty Arya, and she agreed to let me give you this one."

"Well, it's fine with me."

He entered his room, and recognized easily the elven style.

He smiled.

"Do you need something else, Eragon Shadeslayer?" asked the elf.

"Yes please, I didn't eat for two days, could you..."

"Of course, Eragon Shadeslayer."

Sighing, he laid on his bed, closed his eyes, and got lost in his dreams.

When he woke up, he found a bowl of soup and some bread near his bed.

He ate slowly, and asked to Saphira if Firnen was available now.

The green dragon's mind pressed onto his, and he let him in.

_Hello, Eragon-Arya's friend, _he said.

_Hello, Firnen. How are you? Did you grow up since last time we saw each other?_

The dragon laughed.

_I'm not bigger than Saphira, but I'm outstanding and dominant._

_I'm glad to hear that. So what do you need to tell me?_

_I wanted to talk about Arya._

_Oh._

Eragon swallowed his mouthful.

_Why not?_ he said, smiling, _is she okay with that?_

_I don't need her permission. She's my rider. I do what I think is good for her._

_Alright. So what is the problem?_

_She's sad._

_... I know._

Firnen told him how Arya's statement evolved since the war ended.

At the beginning, she was strict and focused on her duties. She had put her feelings aside, and he was the only one who could make her smile.

But with time, she stopped concentrating on her duties. Her feelings were overwhelming her all the time, and she was sad. But at least, people could see it. Sometimes she was crying, or suddenly angry at anything.

And then, she started hiding her emotions, and that was the worst of all. She didn't let her emotions control her, she said she was fine, but she was feeling desperate and lonely. Sometimes, the pain was too strong, and she couldn't let it inside, just like when Eragon saw her crying last night.

_She even stopped saying «I love you»,_ said finally Firnen.

_She stopped saying it?_

_Well, when I tell her that I love her, she just replies that she does too. But she doesn't say the words._

_That's curious,_ thought Eragon; _she doesn't say it anymore? But..._

_She's coming, _Firnen interrupted.

_Already?_

Someone knocked on the door.

He rose, and opened it.

She was standing in front of him, wet, with a look of agony on her face.

"There's a storm..." she whispered.

* * *

**As I told you : short and not really interesting. But the next chapter is just going to be great, so stay connected ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! I tried my best to describe Arya's terror as real as possible, so enjoy! Thanks to tessa.w for her reviews, and please, take example on her! **

Arya's POV

The thunder detonated with a thud.

She jumped, startled, not recognizing the first origin of the sound.

"Is everything alright, Your Majesty?" asked one of the five elves directing the Council.

She looked at him.

Before even thinking of an answer, another blast exploded.

She started to understand.

A storm.

_Where is Firnen when I need him? _

"Your Majesty?" repeated someone.

Terror planted in her head, slowly infiltrating into her neurons like cold water eating up some pair of lungs.

She heard a distant voice.

She couldn't answer.

The yelling of the thunder was covering everything. Every sound and every breath.

For a moment, her heart stopped beating.

The boom went off again, and her blood circulation became faster.

She suddenly took control of her body, which was frozen, and left the Council room hastily.

She ran in the corridors, tears flowing from her eyes.

She could hear the strong lapping of the rain.

She could see the lightning in the sky, and every time, wasn't able to keep a shout.

_Firnen! _She screamed, terrorized.

She didn't receive any answer, and started weeping.

_Firnen..._ she whispered.

The thunder burst, like if it was ripping the sky.

She let off a sob.

What was she going to do?

"FIRNEN!" she yelled in the air.

_I'm with Eragon, _said finally a calm voice.

"What?... Eragon?"

Terror was making her lose her means, and she believed he was against her.

_So that's it! You're now betraying me! How COULD you? I thought you loved me! I thought...I thought you loved me..._

She slid against the wall, and buried her face in her hands, trying to recover her breath.

Another detonation sounded, and she shivered violently.

This was all Eragon's fault.

He had stolen her dragon.

Her cherished Firnen...

And maybe was he provoking the storm!

Maybe was he creating a Durza's brother!

He just wanted to torture her again.

She stood up, furious.

Eragon was not the one who would kill her.

She'd defend herself.

Running under the water, she arrived in front of his room, and knocked.

He opened it immediately.

_Eragon..._

Just when she looked at his beautiful brown eyes, she knew she was getting crazy.

How could she think about him the way she did?

How could she imagine that Eragon would hurt her? That was impossible.

By the way he looked at her, by the attention and the love he gave her, she knew, in that single gaze, that Eragon would always be here for her.

But maybe the excuse she could have for acting like that was that:

"There's a storm..."

Eragon's POV

"Oh, that's right. I didn't realize" he replied.

Something was definitely wrong.

_What's happening? What's with her?_ he asked to Firnen.

He heard him sighing.

_Arya is terrorized by storms._

_...What ? How can it be?_

_I don't know. She never told me why. But it's linked to her father's death._

"Arya..." he said gently.

She looked at him with such eyes, he knew she was about to cry.

"Come."

He opened his arms, and she ran towards him, snuggling against him.

"I'm so sorry..." she said, closing her eyes.

"Why?" he whispered.

"I'm not strong enough. I'm not-"

She let off another sob, cutting her sentence.

"You know what? It's okay with me if you're not strong enough. You don't need to be. Sometimes, you just have to be protected by someone stronger than you, because you're not perfect."

"But I promised I would be!"

_I don't get it, Firnen, _said Eragon.

_I think she's reliving his death. Like if she had promised to him to be stronger. Like if she saw him again._

He held her, and went onto the bed.

"Stay with me, she begged, don't leave me again."

"I won't. I promise I won't. I'll stay with you forever, and you'll have me by your side every day."

"Is that true?..."

"I've never lied to you, Arya, and I'll never dare. I told you the characteristics of the prophecy are not the same, I can stay with you. I will stay with you."

His heart went faster.

She wanted him to stay!

"Wait... What prophecy?"

_She thinks you're her father! _said Firnen in his mind.

_What?_

"Arya. It's me. Eragon..." he whispered, stroking her cheek.

She stayed silent a little while, and then said:

"I know... I'm sorry...I just don't know what's happening to me. Please, don't be offended."

"Don't worry about that."

He closed her to him, comforting her, warming her.

Sometimes, he kissed her forehead, and she didn't try to avoid him.

She swiped an arm around his waist, and laid down her head on his shoulder, nestling in the crook of his neck.

"When there's a storm... she whispered, I... sort of relive the battle. I see his face when a lightning appears in the sky. I hear him scream when the thunder sounds. And it's like I don't remember who I am, where I am, or who are the people in front of me. I'm just always pushed through this craziness. I hate it..."

She was so fragile, and so weak in his arms.

"I can understand what you feel, he said softly, Garrow died a little while before a storm too, and I had to leave my one and only land so suddenly, with Brom and Saphira. That was... one of the worst moments of my entire life. But... you don't have to react like that when there's a storm. It's fate. It's destiny. And our beloved ones always stay in our hearts. As Islanzadi and Evandar stay in yours. As you... will always stay in mine."

He held his breath, fearing the worst.

She didn't react immediately, but she finally turned his head to his, and looked at him with so much love in her eyes.

A single tear fell from the right one, and he kissed it before it flew further.

He felt her shivering wildly against his body, as if he had said her true name.

"I love you..." he whispered.

She looked down, roiled.

"...What?" he asked.

"I'm... not the same person, she said, you think you're still in love with me, but you'll see that you're not anymore. I've changed. I'm not the one who made your heart fall for me."

"No... You don't understand. I love you now, as you are at this minute. I loved you before because of your beauty, of your strength, you were brave and an excellent battle partner. That was the side you showed at that time. Now I love you because of your weakness. Because you acknowledge that you have feelings, that you're still a fragile person. I love you because you tell me that you're not fine. I love you because you're in my arms. I love you because you are who you are."

He whispered her true name, and she shuddered.

"See? It hasn't changed..."

"I don't even deserve your love...she muttered, I rejected you so many times, I'm a cold person. How can you be attracted by me?"

"I don't explain it. But it's a fact: I am deeply in love with you."

She looked at him respectfully, and he just wanted to keep her in his arms forever.

"You grew in maturity. You're wise. But don't expect me to tell you that I feel the same."

"I already heard you saying it in your dreams, but don't worry, I'll give you time. I know you feel the same. It's all that matters."

He kissed her hand, and she pulled him closer to her.

* * *

**I know it seems like if it's the end of it, but there's still a chapter missing. And when Eragon says that Garrow died a little while before a storm and stuff, I'm referring to the movie, not the book! (It was the only way for the plot to work.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, here is the end of the story! Enjoy! **

Arya's POV

Arya opened her eyes.

Sating up, she realized she slept in Eragon's arms.

A sensation of heat spread into her entire body, as she looked at him, still asleep.

_Firnen? _she asked.

She felt him moving against her mind.

_Yes, Arya?_

_I'm sorry about what I told you yesterday. I didn't mean it._

_It's okay, I know._

_Thank you..._

She sighed, and passed gently her hand in the rider's hair.

He opened his half-closed eyes fully, and smiled.

"Good morning, Eragon." she whispered.

"'Morning" he replied with a hoarse voice.

_What should I say?_ she thought, _it's like I've been ridiculing myself every day since he's here._

"Do you have some tasks to do today?" he asked, pulling her into his arms again.

_I must talk to the Council, and write some reports to send them to Nasuada..._

"...No." she answered, with just a few inches between them.

Her heart skipped a beat, while Firnen was cutting off from her mind to let her some privacy.

"So maybe... I was wondering if you could come with me to the Crags of Tel'naeir. I... I wanted to see again this place, where Oromis taught me so much, but I think I won't be able to go there alone..."

"I understand...I'll come with you."

He nodded briefly, thankful.

Her hand was against his torso, trying to keep some distance between them as he had his hands around her waist.

Her skin was burning under his touch.

_I can't even breathe correctly,_ she thought.

"I guess I should prepare myself", she said, standing up.

"Oh.."

She retained a chuckle.

"What makes you smile?" he asked with an amused smirk on the face.

"You" she replied.

"Why that?"

"I'm off of your arms for just a couple of seconds, and you already miss me."

She realized lately the words she had said.

Horrified, she looked at him, waiting for a reaction.

Finally, he smiled gently.

"That's true." he whispered.

Her heart started beating faster than never.

Was she really so indifferent to him?

All those physical symptoms she had because of him were not a simply puzzling reaction, or phenomenon... It was more than that.

And...

She just loved the way he looked at her.

She loved this sparkle that waggled in his gaze when he put it on her.

She loved his hands.

She loved his smile.

She loved the way he looked down while saying the first words of a conversation, like ashamed to talk to her.

She loved this feeling of being important to someone.

She loved being loved by him.

_Finally..._ she said to herself, _finally I'm able to find what has been missing all this time..._

_I understand now. _

"What is it?" he asked.

"Hum...Nothing, she answered smiling, I'm going to my room. I'll wait for you in front of the palace."

He seemed surprised, but he nodded and she left without a word.

Eragon's POV

_She seems different, don't you think? _Eragon said to Saphira.

_I don't know. Firnen says that you changed something in her._

_I'll ask her later._

_Do you think it's a good idea? _

_Yes. She just... she slept with me, Saphira! She trusts me. She loves me. Maybe not the way I love her, but still... I'm the only one who can talk about it with her._

_Well, just do what you know is good. But don't push her limits too far. _

_I won't. _

He stood up, and went to the bathroom.

He freshened up himself with cold water, hoping he wouldn't catch pneumonia.

Then he got dressed, and moved out.

As told, Arya was waiting for him in front of Tialdari Hall, with her battle leather leggings.

She smiled when he arrived, and they just went silently to the Crags of Tel'naeir.

She was distant and precautious to not touch his hand or his shoulder.

"Arya..."he began, when they arrived.

"Wait, Eragon." she interrupted.

He closed his mouth, waiting for her to speak first.

She faced him, and said:

"Before we go, I just want to say that I think you and Saphira should stay here."

"... Here at Ellesmera?"

She nodded.

"I want to stay. And Saphira wants too. But sometimes, I'll have to go to Doru Areaba, or to Nasuada, and Orik."

"Then, you'll go. But what I mean is that I think you should stay with _me_."

He stayed silent, trying to understand what she meant.

Finally, he smiled and whispered:

"Are you sure?"

"Certain."

"Then, you already know what I feel about it."

"I want to hear you saying it."

He looked long at her, then said with an awed voice:

"I'll stay with you, Arya. And I hope you'll be happy with me."

She smiled gently, and he took her hands in his, pulling her to him.

"I'll do my best to relieve you from your duties and to alleviate your tasks." he added in a whisper.

Her gaze was piercing, penetrating his soul, and he knew she trusted every word he was saying.

"And I'll protect you during storms..." he ended.

"...Come closer." she ordered softly.

He left her hands to take her by her waist, and to push her against him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and closed the gap between their lips.

The sensation was wonderful.

Arya's lips were so sweet on his, and he could feel her warm breath against his skin.

Her scent was pleasant and womanly, and fortunately, he had taken a shower just before.

Arya's POV

"I love you" she whispered when they parted.

"I know, he said, kissing her cheek, you said it in your sleep, remember?"

She smiled, amused.

"Elves don't talk in their sleeps, Eragon... I was awake."

And with that, she kissed him again.

Finally, she loved all the four seasons, winter included.

* * *

**And they lived happily ever after :) Hahaha, Arya/Eragon is definitely my favorite couple. Please review! **


End file.
